Foreplay
by AmberleKyrawr
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together a while now, and they're celebrating their anniversary, but with different surprises how will it go? Rated M for lemon/sex/smut, etc. This is boyxboy love and sex. Don't like it then don't read it.


_A SasuNaru fanfiction. Don't like it don't read. I wrote this purely for fun._

_This is not the finished chapter, I just want to see what sort of response I get_

_It does get much more explicit, just warning you._

A sigh escaped from soft pink lips as Naruto looked out the window, crestfallen. His partner, Sasuke, wasn't home yet and hadn't called to tell him to inform him of his arrival. They had only been together two years, but he'd thought that the rather alluring message on the raven's cell phone would tempt him into taking off early from work. Instead, he was no doubt wrapped up in some big project.

The spiky haired blonde sighed softly and smoothed the edge of the robe he was wearing, hiding the tight silk briefs beneath. He knew that Sasuke had something planned, but he still wanted to surprise him.

He turned his head slightly at the sound of door being unlocked. A brief smile flickered across his lips, but then it turned to a pout. He decided his lover needed to feel a little bad for leaving him unattended, at least until he saw his outfit.

The raven haired man walked inside their large home, locking the door behind him, then turned as he tossed his keys and briefcase by the door. He saw his boyfriend on the couch; all he could see was his face and his wonderful lips in a pout. He shrugged apologetically "I tried to leave early Love, but I _had_ to get the work done."

A soft 'hmpf' was the response he got as turned away. Sasuke sighed softly and walked around to the couch, surprised by the lack of clothing. All that covered the blonde was a black robe that ended at the upper thighs, barely concealing his most intimate of areas.

"Wha-?" "I had planned to surprise you when you got home, but now you have to be punished for being late," he purred. Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of being punished by his normally submissive lover.

Naruto stood from the couch and pushed on the top of Sasuke's shoulders, pushing him into a seated position. Slowly, he straddled his lap, his lover biting his bottom lip in anticipation. He pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders and loosened his tie slightly. Sasuke leaned forward slightly to assist him, lightly nipping his exposed collarbone. Naruto lightly pushed him away "No touching, unless I say so. If you do I might have you restrain you," he murmured.

The blonde leaned forward again and brushed his lips against his lover's, Sasuke's tongue darted out, tasting the gloss on the blonde's lips. He felt himself harden slightly, and groaned in annoyance, yearning to know if his boyfriend was the same.

Naruto chuckled at the sound that came from Sasuke's lips. He pulled away, adjusting himself so that his lips were against his pale neck. Lightly, he brushed over his pulse before biting down on the sensitive skin. A moan emitted from his lips and he felt Sasuke's strong hands grab his hips, urging him closer.

He pulled back sharply, after giving his neck a harsh bite. He slipped off his lap and retrieved a box from under the couch. After rummaging a moment, he pulled out handcuffs, showing them to his lover. He resumed his place on the raven's lap and pushed his hands behind his back, locking the cuffs into place.

"I told you I'd restrain you if you didn't behave," he stated softly. Naruto slid off his lap again, and grabbed his hips, moving him towards the edge of the couch. He purred when he noticed the tent in his loose work pants and looked into the dark orbs. "I've hardly done anything," he teased as he nuzzled the bulge, a shaking groan coming from above. He slid his fingertips over his inner thighs and felt him shiver.

"If you behave, you can take something off," he murmured, watching his reaction. He could see that the thought was appealing to the raven, but he knew his lover would have to work hard to stay in check.

His tan hands moved to his lover's defined chest as he pulled his tie off, tossing it to the floor. He started on the buttons, undoing them slowly, deliberately teasing him more. Carefully, he pulled the cobalt blue shirt out from where it was tucked into his gray pants and finished undoing the garment. He pushed it open, revealing his pale, muscled chest deliciously. He brushed his hands over his skin, tracing the defined collarbone, his rosy nipples, the sculpted abs, he was truly a work of art.

Leaning forward, he traced his lips over his skin, nipping softly along his neck and shoulders. Trailing down, his soft lips met his nipple and lightly sucked the bud of flesh to hardness, his nimble fingers teasing the neglected one.

Sasuke groaned and arched into the warm, wet mouth, pleased when the blonde moaned quietly. He whined softly when his warm lips left his skin and watched as his lover licked his lips seductively.

"I suppose I can undo the cuffs since you're being so good, he purred. He stood and walked over to the armchair. He bent over, showing off his round bottom in his tight briefs, as he retrieved the key from it's hiding place. A moment later he returned, and unlocked the cuffs, tossing them to the side playfully.

A shirll squeak left his lips. The moment the cuffs were gone, Sasuke launched himself at his lover, effectively pinning him to the ground seconds after. One hand held each of the blondes wrists and his slender hips were straddled but Sasuke's legs "You should know better than to tease me Naruto-kun," he whispered huskily.

He shifted so that his wrists were being held together by his left hand, while his right moved downward, undoing the bow that held his silky robe together. He slid the fabric apart, and pushed it to the sides. His eyes swept over the black briefs, hardly concealing his arousal. He traced his fingers over the bulge, hearing soft whimpers.

"Sasu-" "It's my turn now baby. You'll just have to enjoy." The raven wiggled out of his dress shirt and threw it to the side, then undid his belt and tossing it away as well. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's, sliding his tongue inside easily, he refused to let their chests touch, though he could feel the blonde arching towards him. He broke the kiss and slid his lips over the tan, overly sensitive neck. A graze of teeth was all that was felt by Naruto as he moaned, knowing that the raven loved the taste of his skin.

Naruto's body arched deliciously, his legs moving restlessly as Sasuke lips trailed down his body. He felt like his skin was burning from the torture as struggled to free his hands on the cuffs.. He tangled his hands in the inky locks, and pulled him up, locking their lips together, as Sasuke's cool hands slid down his back to cup his ass.

The blonde broke the kiss with a gasp and thrust his hips upward, only to be stopped when Sasuke grabbed his hips. He groaned in frustration and locked his eyes on his lover's dark orbs. "Stop teasing," he whined.

Sasuke smirked "But why? You were so content when you were the one doing the teasing," he purred. He eased his body down and pressed their chests together, giving Naruto a look when he arched closer, his hands still tangled in his hair.

"I don't wanna be teased," the blonde whined. Sasuke shifted to straddle his tan hips. He could feel his lover's erection easily through his work pants and smirked as he ground against it, hissing as his hair was tugged. Naruto responded with a wanton moan, his hips thrusting into the man straddling him.

Sasuke growled and thrust against him, biting his bottom lip.

He kissed the blonde harshly as he stood, bringing his lover with him. He picked him up easily, wrapping his legs around his waist securely. They went the, thankfully, short distance to their bedroom, Sasuke kicking the door shut behind them. Carefully, he dropped his lover on the satin sheets and slid between his legs, admiring the briefs that covered Naruto's erection.


End file.
